Chocolate Covered Werewolf
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: A RemusHermione one-shot. It's kinda fluffy. With implied HarryGinny and RonLuna.


A/N I'm really in a writing mood today so I decided I'd do a lovely little one-shot. I hope you all enjoy this little ficlet.

Warning I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter.

Werewolf Dipped in Chocolate

I think I first began to fancy him in 3rd year. I know he was my professor and about 20 years older than me but he was such a sweet, caring, smart, and compassionate man. I was only 13 so obviously wrote it off as some silly schoolgirl crush. I even tried to forget about it by going out with Viktor Krum briefly in 4th year.

But my efforts were obviously wasted. After the battle at the DOM things came back full fledged. After Sirius died he fell into a major depression. I had been injured and because of that had to go and stay at Grimmauld place. The Weasleys were there too but I felt so alone because I couldn't see my parents and I was sad about Sirius but not to mention worried about Harry.

I often found Remus up in Sirius's old room with Buckbeak. I had no idea what to do for him. I felt the need to comfort him and I did. I went to him and I let him cry and I calmly held him and comforted him. That's how summer went. When Harry got to Grimmauld place he was completely devastated. I understood but Harry wouldn't let me in. Harry did find solace in Ginny though. And even though I was sad I couldn't help him I am glad he had Ginny. And all the while Ron and Luna had begun dating and helping everyone else with Order business since the war was on the rise so we were all inducted to train and fight.

Remus and I continued to be very close and I grew to fall in love with him. I never once told him so though. We went through 6th year with no problems with Voldemort. We knew it wouldn't last. During 6th year we trained very hard to be able to survive the war when it was time. We each had our own personal instructor. Remus was the instructor that I had. He taught me so much. The training continued over the summer. That summer my parents were killed signifying that the war was coming soon. Instead of being distraught it pushed me to train harder.

During Christmas of 7th year, where I was head girl, the final battle began. I was on the front lines with Harry and Ron. We fought our way to Voldemort, killing those that had wronged us. I had killed Dolohov myself along with Draco Malfoy. I didn't even see Remus during the madness. We found Voldemort and when we did I saw Remus dueling Wormtail. I also noticed Harry had just killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry and Voldemort battled while Ron and I kept the deatheaters away. Then when Voldemort was weakened Harry, Ron, and I pulled our powers together and defeated Voldemort.

When the war was over we tried to find some sort of normalcy. But of course there was no way to go back to the way it was before. Once Harry, Ron, and I graduated, me with full honors and the order of Merlin first class, we decided to move into Grimmauld place permanently. And Harry invited Remus to live there as well. And Remus gladly accepted the offer.

For the first couple of months things were uneventful. Then one night while the boys, with the exception of Remus, were out on dates with Ginny and Luna I had decided to make a chocolate sundae. I was in the kitchen and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to find a shirtless Remus standing in the doorway of the kitchen. My breath hitched. He was so beautiful. I know he was scarred but I looked past that and saw his lithe figure that was well toned. He had that gorgeous sandy blonde hair and beautiful light brown eyes. I'm surprised I didn't drool.

"What are you doing 'Mione? I smell chocolate." Remus said licking his lips. "I should have known you'd smell it you chocolate loving werewolf." I said teasingly. He smiled that warm smile I've come to know very well. "So what are you making?" He asked sounding curious. "If you must know I'm making a chocolate sundae." I answered in my famous know-it-all tone.

"You know you could share." He said sweetly. I then got an evil idea. So I squirted the chocolate sauce all over his chest. I know it wasn't very Hermione of me to do what I did next but I couldn't help myself. After I got the chocolate all over him. I bent my head down and began to lick it off. I wish I had seen his face. When I looked up at him he looked both shocked and pleased. I smiled seductively and wiped the side of my mouth, "my favorite, chocolate covered werewolf." He grinned impishly before kissing me.

FIN

A/N I thought this was a sweet little one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed my shot at Remus/Hermione.

Sincerely,

Flair Verona


End file.
